Changes and Jealousy
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Maurecia has always been content with her tomboy lifestyle, but then a pretty new girl comes to wayside with an attraction to Todd. Will maurecia change herself just for the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jealousy and Changes

Summary: Maurecia has always loved her tomboy lifestyle but when a pretty,sly girl comes to Wayside and is attracted to Todd, Mauecia starts thinking that Todd may like her if she was more girly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wayside, although I wish they would bring the newer episodes to the U.S

Maurecia sat at her desk drawing hearts with the letter T and M in it when she heard Miss Jewels call attention to the class. It was then she noticed a girl she had never seen before stand just in front of their teacher, hands clasped together in front of her. He wore a long white skirt with sandals complete with a light pink cami and she had dark brown hair curled just past her shoulders and had stunning green eyes.

"Class, this is our new student Summer Williams," she announced.

The new girl had definitely got all the attention of the class, at least all the boys. Maurecia noticed with narrowed eyes that Summer was staring directly at the love of life, Todd.

"Where would you like to sit Summer?", Miss Jewels asked kindly.

It was then that Summer started walking towards the back of the room right in front of Todd. As she sat down, Summer seemed to smile seductively at Todd, at least to Maurecia she was and what made it worst was that Todd seemed to redden at the look, which looked very noticeable on the redhead.

'_What's with this new girl and Todd? He couldn't possibly fall for that china doll!'_, Maurecia thought to herself. She knew Todd didn't need some delicate girl but she though back to what he said on the camping trip.

"_Your just too rough"_

Maurecia slid down into her seat as her usual love-filled thoughts of Todd turned to self-doubtful and depressive ones.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Maurecia skated down the hall she saw Todd at the water-fountain, she smiled as she drifted to him in a daze. As she creapt up behind him she aimed a punch to his unprotected shoulder.

"OW!", he cried as he clutched his shoulder in pain.

"Hi Todd...", she said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh hey Maurecia," he greeted.

"Oh Todd, who is this?", said Summer who had come out from behind Todd.

"This is Maurecia, Maurecia, you remember Summer from our class", he introduced the two.

Maurecia just nodded her head stiffly but realized how rude she was being. This girl never did anything to her and she hadn't exactly hown any real interest in Todd yet. Maurecia reached toshake the girls hand.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, I'm going to find a seat in the cafeteria," Todd said as he walked away from the two girls.

After Todd was out of sight Summer had harshly slapped Maurecia's hand away. Maurecia pulled back offended.

"What's your problem??", she yelled indigently.

"Your the problem" the girl said in a deathly cold and quiet voice.

Maurecia just widened her eyes when the girl wore a smirk on her face.

"I've seen the way you look and speak to Todd, you likehim don't you?", Summer asked slyly. Maurecia just rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, that's old news! Most of the school knows that!"

"But why would Todd like a girl like you!!", summer said proudly.

"Huh??"

"I mean just look at you, what kind of decent girl wears roller bldes and a helmet to school. I mean if the helmet had flowers or something it would be sorta understandable but it has flames on it! I mean, come on!!"

"I like my rollerblades! I've had them forever!", Maurecia said offended.

"And just look at your personality..", Summer had started.

"What of it??"

"I mean what girl actually hurts the guy she likes most!", Summer stated.

"What better way to say '"I love you!"' then a good hit!" Maurecia said.

"Just face it girl, your nothing but a tomboy with skates, you couldn't possibly offer Todd anything,", Summer stated with satisfaction.

"And you could?", challenged Maurecia skeptically.

"Oh course I could! I mean just look at me! I have long luscious hair, stunning eyes, and a much more beautiful clothes than YOU! Just face the facts, you dont stand a chance!!", she stated proud and maliciously.

With that said, Summer skipped off singing Todd's name while Maurecia stood shell-shocked, boiling with rage and humiluation. But was left with a single thought that brought self-doubt and dread.

_'What if she's right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Well, that took a while to finish. I'll be updating alot more due to school almost being out, so here! Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Maurecia looked down at the gravel as she skated her way home, thinking of the new girl Summer. Maurecia narrowed her eyes.

'_Who does she think she is? Barging in the class with all her glitter and frill and just taking Todd all around Wayside!'_, she thought.

Summer had nominated Todd as her personal escort for her first week at Wayside and had been with her all day. It infuriated Maurecia to no end.

As she pulled up to her door she opened it with a spare key from under the mat and glided into the wrestling arena that was her home. Two of her oldest brothers were wrestling around, banging each other on the floor in the kitchen while their mother was spraying at them with the sink hose, scolding them to cut it out. Three other older brothers were huddled around the T.V. with Maurecia's father watching a game and yelling loudly at the T.V. Two of Maurecia's brother that were closest in age to her were on their rollerblades, playing a game of hall hockey in the corridor that had all their rooms lined up on each side of the walls.

Maurecia smiled to herself at the normality of it all and glided towards her past all her brothers to the hallway and pushed past the two knuckleheads and made it to one of the last rooms at the end on the left, a room with a whiteboard hung on it, complete with Olympic flags. On the whiteboard in purple marker, in cursive was: Maurecia's Room.

Maurecia opened her room to reveal a room with purple walls covered in different posters of various posters. Her favorite one is the one just above her bed, a poster of her idol, Annie Wheels. Along the wall also hung various certificates and medals that she received since starting kindergarten.

It was as Maurecia skated past her mirror she stopped, then skated back to it. In the mirror she was wearing her usual attire, the grey skirt, dark long-sleeve shirt and hair tied up in ponytail which popped out of her pink helmet completed with blue flames, same as her rollerblades. She sighed to herself sadly as she pulled the helmet off her head and her thoughts for the billionth time that day turned to Todd. She heard a sound from behind her and saw her beloved pet porcupine, Fluffy, curled up on her bed looking at her worriedly. Maurecia frowned again.

"You don't think that Todd could really like that new girl do you Fluffy?", she asked her long-time friend.

The porcupine just growled at the mention of his arch-enemy before notcing the look on his owner's face. The next line she murmered was so quiet he barely heard it even with his high sense of hearing.

"Maybe Todd really does go for the girly-girls..", she murmured sadly

Fluffy's eyes widened. He never heard his owner sound so dejected or depressed. This was a whole other person from his normally outgoing and cheerful owner. It made him gnash his teeth at the fact that his enemy could make Maurecia act like this. He suddenly jumped when his owner shouted with determination.

"If girly is what Todd wants then so be it," she shouted. As she skate dout of her room wallet and Fluffy being stuffed in the bag as she zoomed to the front door.

"Hey Sis! Where ya going?", Maurecia's oldest brother shouted when he noticed his little sister skating towards the front door at full speed.

"Going clothes shopping, bye!" , she said.

Almost all the jaws in the room dropped. Who was this girl?? AND WHAT DID SHE DO TO THEIR SISTER?!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maurecia rode on the back of her bestfriend Jenny's bike as they sped to the mall.

"Why the sudden urge to hea dto the mall, Sister Mo?" Jenny aked curoiusly.

Maurecia was solemnly silent much to Jenny's surprise.

"Is it that new girl, Sister Sum?", Jenny asked and was surprised at the harsh reply.

"Don't you call that girl sister as if she's a close friend or anything!", maurecia harshly replied, full of rage. Whe Jenny didn't reply, Maureica's face softened.

"I'm sorry Jenny. I shopuldn't of snapped like that...", Maurecia trailed off.

"Don't sweat it Sister Mo, but you dont like that girl very much do you," Jenny commented.

"Of course not! I try and introduce myself tyhe other day and once Todd leaves, she's going on about how Todd needs a girly girl, not someone who hits him all the time! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT??", Maurecia ranted.

"Is that why you want to go shopping all the sudden Sister Mo?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah."

"Maurecia...", Jenny trailed off.

Maurecia widened her eyes. Jenny never said her full name unless she was absolutely serious, which hadn't been since the second grade.

"Your fine just the way you are, and you shouldn't let anyone tell you different," Jenny stated in a serois tone, so much unlike her usual self.

Maurecia just smiled. jenny was so nice, no wonder she was her best friend.

"Thanks Jenny, you really are my bestest friend," she said gratefully.

"And your mine, Sister Mo," Jenny stated, back to her usual self.

It was at that moment that the two friends arrived at the mall, as Jenny parked her bike in a spot near the doors. Jenny took off her helmet, letting her golden hair fall out gracefully. Maurecia got off and her and Jenny started towards the entrance.

As the doors opened, it revealed a uptopia of clothes galore.

Jenny and Maurecia looked at eachother from the side and grinned to eachother.

"Wheels Extreme!", they shouted in unison but then they did a double take.

"I mean...uh..Clothes Extreme!", they corrected themseleves as they sped off towards the girls section.


End file.
